


[untitled, him/Him]

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning. He knows what what he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled, him/Him]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Spring 2004)
> 
> Using "him" and "Him" more to differentiate between two male characters.  
> Not intended to denote "God". That would be a weird reading...

he's lounging in the bed,  
warm arms pooled around His waist.  
and he watches the morning light  
stream though the window,  
bouncing off dust motes in the dead room.

he tries to remember what exactly happened,  
not just yesterday, but before. when.  
how did he start coming  
to this room. why this room? His room, of all people...

he shifts and He opens His eyes and looks  
at the body in His arms,  
a bare chest flush against His own.  
the light resonates off his blond hair  
and He watches the colors ripple across the locks.

then, their eyes meet and  
the room is silent, save for his  
even breathing. and now He's  
holding his breath. He doesn't say anything  
and he can't help but  
muddle intently over His thoughts.  
he knows that this pattern  
has been too drawn out for Him to say  
it was just for fun.  
 _a fluke._

He doesn't want to admit it, but  
He always gets warm  
feelings when they are together. they're both  
stubborn idiots: He won't supply  
and he won't ask. but neither has to. He just smiles  
and brushes the ruely hair out of his face and  
He doesn't have to say anything. he knows.


End file.
